Flip Flop
by It'sCalledAFandom
Summary: "Actually, I can't find Annabeth..." He stated. His brow furrowed at this news. Chiron had always treated Annabeth like his own daughter. "Have you seen her all day?" He asked. "No." Rated T just because OH AND THIS IS IS A SWITCH LIKE, IF ANNABETH WAS SENT TO CAMP JUPITER AND VISE VERSA
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I know you're all desperately waiting for updates for Prisoner of the Slave Ship, and On the Run. So, while you're all waiting, here's something to entertain you! **

It was first panic, then rage. Emotions mixed when he found out. He'd kill which ever god decided to take her. But he'd find her. Hell, he'd tear down the gates of Olympus, blood trickling down his arms, demanding answers. But Annabeth Chase would be found.

Percy Jackson waited impatiently outside the Athena cabin. He had knocked a few times, but no one was answering. Suddenly, a large cloud of purple smoke erupted through the windows and Malcolm burst out the front door, coughing and sputtering. He had lab goggles on, but the rest of his face was tinted a light lilac color. Malcolm tore off the goggles and coughed once more before addressing him.

"Are you here for Annabeth?" He asked, in not the nicest tone. Percy felt his face redden.

"Um, yeah actually." He said nervously. Percy shifted his feet. He felt like a two year-old, begging for a cookie.

"Well, she's not here." He sneered. Percy's brow furrowed.

"But-" He stammered. Malcolm sighed. "This is where she said she was..." Malcolm put the goggles in the pocket of the lab coat he was wearing.

"Look Percy," Malcolm cut him off. "Annabeth's not here. That's all I know." He turned around and his shoulders drooped at the sight of the purple smoke oozing out of every crack in his cabin. "Ugh, I know that when you find her, she's gonna kill me." Malcolm clapped Percy on the back. "Good luck finding her." He said. Percy took that as Don't talk to me anymore. I need to clean this up. Percy walked towards the woods. Maybe she was on watch somewhere. Though after the war, there weren't that many stations set up. He passed several Ares campers that were walking out of the woods. They looked like they had just had a good fight. Clarisse walked among the fighters, her face had a satisfying slash across it. When she saw Percy, she stopped him, her smile disappearing.

"Hey, where's Chase? Is she with you?" She asked. Percy stopped.

"No, why?" He demanded. "Have you seen her?"

"Not at all today." She informed him. "I thought she'd be with you." Percy's heart dropped into his stomach.

"I can't find her. I'm going to ask Chiron." Clarisse nodded.

"That's a good idea. It's gonna be dark soon." Percy swallowed hard and Clarisse ran ahead to catch up with her half siblings.

"I'll let you know if I find her!" He yelled up to her. Clarisse waved her hand to show she had heard him, but she didn't actually respond. Percy decided to run to the Big House, the baby blue building perched in the middle of camp. Sitting on the porch, are Mr. D and Chiron, seated around a flimsy card table, playing pinochle. The god of insanity was infuriated about something, and Chiron was sitting calmly. Percy jumped onto the porch, breathing heavily from his run. "Chiron I-"

"Woah! Calm down Perseus!" Chiron commanded. Percy rolled his eyes and huffed. He hated when people called him by his full name, well except for Poseidon. He had an exception. Dionysus tossed his cards on the table.

"This is all this game needs!" He yelled. "Another interruption!" He scooted his folding chair back violently and started to storm into the Big House.

"Dionysus please!" Chiron reasoned. "He didn't mean to..." Chiron also stood, and followed him into the house, arguing. Percy heard some banging, and even a growl or two from Seymour, the jaguar head. Finally, Chiron must have realized that is was useless, or he remembered that Percy was standing awkwardly on the porch. He galloped back out onto the porch. "What do you need Percy?" He asked.

"Actually, I can't find Annabeth..." He stated. His brow furrowed at this news. Chiron had always treated Annabeth like his own daughter.

"Have you seen her all day?" He asked.

"No." His voice trembled. Chiron raised his muscular hands up to his temples.

"Oh dear. This isn't at all like Annabeth..." He muttered. Chiron raised his head, and trotted into the Big House, beckoning for Percy to follow. Inside, Chiron opened a medicine cabinet stationed on the wall, and pulled out a bowl of crystals, mixed with denari. Percy knew what was going on. Chiron carefully set the bowl in his saddle bag, and offered Percy his hand. Percy stood there for a minute, not realizing that he wanted him to get on his flank. When he realized, Percy awkwardly got on. He had to duck in order for his head to pass under the doorway, and Chiron trotted towards the canoe lake. There, Percy slid off his back and knelt at the shoreline, as Chiron dug the bowl out of his bag. Percy felt the mist around his fingers when he touched them to shoreline, although his fingers weren't actually getting wet.

"Iris, Goddess of the rainbow," Chiron chanted, suddenly appearing beside him. "Show us Annabeth Chase." A mist cloud appeared and Percy crossed his fingers. The cloud fizzled, like a television with a bad connection. A sweet voice was projected into the air.

_"Area unclear. Please try again later. Have a nice day!"_ And then the mist disappeared. Percy's jaw dropped. An Iris message had never done that before. That meant that _Annabeth Chase couldn't even be found by the Gods._


	2. Chapter 2

**New Chapter! Woot Woot!**

His heart started to pound, and Chiron was speechless.

"Oh dear..."

"But Chiron-" Percy trembled. "The Iris message shows you whatever you want to see..."

"Unless it can't find the person." Chiron scratched his beard.

"But, where could she have gone?" He demanded. "I just saw her last night at the campfire! Why can't the Gods find her?! And-" Chiron cut him off.

"Percy, have you had any bad dreams lately?" He asked. Percy's mind when blank, counting back to previous nights. Nothing surfaced in his mind.

"Not that I can think of..." He answered. Chiron stood up, and at the same time, the conch sounded, showing it was time for dinner. Percy sighed, a dark feeling weighing down his shoulders. He didn't feel like eating.

"Percy my boy, I assure you that this is extremely important. I will send out search troops as soon as I can. Right now, I have to get dinner under control. Who knows what Dionysus could be doing right now..." He gazed sadly back to the spot where the Iris message had just failed. "I hope you come to dinner Percy. Annabeth's out there somewhere." Percy sighed. He didn't want to go to dinner. He wanted to go back to his cabin and sulk, but that wasn't a very "Savior of Olympus" thing to do. He wanted to find her, but he didn't know how. Annabeth would have a plan... He thought. He looked longinly at the shoreline. His throat constricted and tears welled in his eyes. Percy sniffed and rubbed his eyes. Then, he looked up at the dining hall, and his stomach rumbled.

"I'm not going to skip dinner because of this." He said aloud. "Maybe I can ask people for advice." Percy started up the the dining house, where the scent of barbeque and other various smells drifted around camp. He trudged up the hill, where the large outdoor dining pavilion rested. From a distance, he could see the wind spirits whirling around the tables, and the commotion of the campers. Soon, he reached the archway of the structure, and made his way to the Posieden table, where he ate alone. As of now, Tyson was gone down at the forges. As he sat down, a whirlwhind flew by him, setting down a plate of pepperoni pizza and salad. He sneered at the leavy green mixture, and stood to give part of his meal as a burnt offering. He scrapped part of the lettuce off, which fluttered down into the fire like snow. He said a quick prayer to his father, and Athena, although she hated him. Please let me find Annabeth soon. He asked. The fire roared, and Percy turned around to sit back down. Then, he began to eat his pizza. Suddenly, Grover slid into the seat across from him. His eyes were worried, the little goat slits wide.

"Percy!" He bleated. "I had this dream-"

"Is it about Annabeth?!" He demanded. Grover nodded vigarously, his rasta cap almost falling off his head. Percy lunged forward, and grabbed Grover's shaking hands. "Tell me!" He cried, almost silencing the whole dining area. Soon, the campers seem to realize that nothing was wrong, and there was just a random yell, and they returned to thir buisness. Grover started to stutter and sweat.

"Well, she's alive. But she's somewhere far away." He stammered. A block of ice melted behind Percy's heart. She's alive.

"Did the dream tell how to find her?" He asked, more calmly. Grover took a deep breath.

"Not directly, no."

"What do you mean?" Percy was confused again.

"The dream said we need to find the girl with one shoe."


	3. Chapter 3

**Update! Yay! Comment what you guys think! It only takes seconds! Hehe I sound like an infomercial. **

Reyna woke up with a pounding headache. Well, it didn't feel like she was sleeping, mostly because she was on a bus. Reyna groaned in pain. She realized someone was holding her hand. She followed the arm up, to a scrawny Latino boy with pointy ears and a wicked smile. Reyna, despite her headache, screamed, and threw herself out of the seat. The Latino's smile disappeared.

"Woah, babe! Are you okay?" He asked urgently. **_Babe!?_** Her eyes widened. A face peeked up from the seat in front of her. It was a girl, who's face was tan and her hair was wild. She turned to Leo, a smile on her face.

"What'd you do Leo?" She asked.

"I didn't do nothing Piper!" He protested. Reyna looked at both of them. She couldn't remember anything but her name. Reyna.

"Who are you?" She asked, hesitantly. Leo's brow furrowed. Then he smiled again.

"You're making a joke." He said, then laughed sarcastically. "So funny Reyna." Reyna's eyes turned into a glare. She stood up and took a shaky breath. She was about to demand answers, but suddenly, the crackle of a megaphone interrupted her.

"Looks like the back of the bus gets to clean up after lunch." A gruff voice announced. Piper and Leo groaned.

"Why did you have to scream Reyna?" Leo teased. Reyna swallowed hard.

"Seriously." She said, her tone firm. "Who are you, and why am I here?" Piper frowned.

"Reyna?" Did you hit your head? What's my name?" She asked. Reyna hesitated. She wasn't sure if she could trust them, but obviously, they knew more than she did. She dug from what she knew.

"Piper." Reyna stated.

"My last name?"

"I have no clue." The way she said it sounded sarcastic, but her "friends" knew she wasn't joking. Leo ran his fingers through his hair.

"God, we need to get her to Coach Hedge." He said, his voice breaking.

"Coach Hedge?" She asked uncertainly.

"No Leo. He'll just hit her with his bat. Give her another concussion." Piper said. Reyna couldn't remember hitting her head on anything, but a concussion was a pretty good theory. Reyna cleared her throat, but Piper kept talking. "Does your head hurt? Are you dizzy?" Reyna shook her head.

"I feel fine." She insisted. "I probably hit my head or something." Suddenly, the megaphone rang out again.

"Your attention please," The gruff voice spoke again. As hard as Reyna tried, she couldn't locate the source of the voice. Finally, she spotted him. A stout little man with a wispy beard was perched atop the first seat. Reyna almost laughed. She imagined this "Coach Hedge" to be a tall, muscular, fierce looking man, by the sound of his voice, but he almost looked like a woodland animal. "We are approaching the Grand Canyon National Park. If you-" he was cut off by the megaphone fizzing out and announcing: _**The cow says moo**_in what sounded like a television announcer's voice. A fit of laughter erupted from the entire bus, while Piper looked back at Leo, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"Leo!" Piper scolded, smiling. Leo shrugged, but a screwdriver and several screws fell out of the pocket of his cargo pants.

"You did that?" Rena asked in shock? **_And we're in a relationship?_**

"Yeah. The old goat is fooled every time! And he still doesn't know it's me!" Reyna couldn't help but crack a smile.

"But how?" She asked. Leo picked up the screw driver and flipped it once in his hand, and wiggled his eyebrows towards Reyna.

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted," Hedge said again. "Please behave yourselves in the facility, and partner up." He paused and looked around the bus. "You can choose your own partners." A cheer rang around the bus, and Leo looked at Reyna. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was cut off by the leader. "BUT!" His beady eyes scanned the vehicle. "Partners will be chosen when we exit the bus." Then the crackle of the megaphone disappeared while a murmur spread around the bus. Suddenly, a face appeared next to Piper. She yelped, and fell back into her seat. The face belonged to a boy, whose face looked like it had come out of a fashion magazine. His eyes were blue, and his teeth were so white, that they could blind people.

"Dylan!" She hissed. "What are you doing?" Dylan momentarily looked back at Leo and Reyna, who had taken her seat back next to him. Then he continued to talk to Piper.

"Hey, Piper." He flashed a grin, which made Reyna flinch. "You want to be my partner?" Piper rolled her eyes.

"Were you not paying any attention? Coach Hedge said-"

"Who cares." He intervened. "You're with me." Then he put his arm around her, which Piper quickly shook off.

"Buzz off." She told him. Dylan then moved up a few seats, and occasionally looked back at Piper, making kissing faces.

"What a creep." Leo scoffed. Piper sighed.

"This is going to be a long field trip." She groaned. Reyna silently agreed with her, but they didn't know the half of it.


End file.
